The present invention pertains to the art of setting tools and, more particularly, to a spad setting tool.
Coal mines are generally dark spaces within which labor numerous people, e.g. coal miners. Generally coal miners employ various types of equipment that require electrical power, air power and the like. Coal miners also require light as well as oxygen to enhance an otherwise harsh working environment. In order to bring electricity, air for tools, and the like to various parts of a coal mine, miners lay cables, conduits, hoses and the like along mine shafts that may stretch for miles underground.
The cables, conduits and the like are generally suspended from wall and/or roof portions of the mine shafts to reduce interactions between miners and mine equipment. Generally the cables, conduits, hoses, and the like are suspended from spads that are driven into the walls and/or ceilings of the mine shafts. Spads are generally triangularly shaped metal members that include an opening for receiving cable ties, wire, and the like. The cable ties or wire are used to retain the cables, conduits, and hoses. Spads are driven into the walls and/or roofs of the mine shaft using a conventional hammer. Typically the hammer is made from brass to reduce sparking.